


Wrong Exit

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2004 for the Sentinel Angst list.Blair forgets where he parked.





	Wrong Exit

Making his way through the empty parking lot, Blair's eyes darted nervously from side to side as he identified each sound that echoed through the darkness. Discarded papers softly skittered across the pavement, leaves rustled in the trees, tires hummed on the main road just out of sight, and his own footsteps tapped hollowly, each noise working in concert to provide an eerie backdrop to the young man's solitary trek.

Suddenly Blair flinched in surprise, his steps faltering as the bright beam of a vehicle's headlights swept across him. He took an instinctive step back before recognizing the familiar blue and white pick-up that was pulling up beside him. "Jim?"

As the truck came to a stop, Jim rolled down the driver's side window. "What are you doing?"

"I, uh, forgot where I parked and came out the wrong exit," Blair admitted with a sheepish grin. "I think my car must be over on the other side of the mall."

Jim shook his head, his jaw tight, then leaned across the seat to open the passenger door. "Get in."

"How did you know?" Blair asked, climbing into the front seat and closing the door. "I mean, what made you come over here?"

"You were late, and there was no answer on your cell phone-"

"Yeah, I know," Blair interrupted with a laugh, "The batteries are dead again."

"And since you've been having car trouble..."

"Again," Blair added with a sigh. "Not this time, though. I just forgot where I parked."

"Sandburg," Jim burst out, "what the hell did you think you were doing out here, in a dark parking lot, alone. Couldn't you have at least gone back *inside* the mall when you couldn't find your car?"

Blair looked at his partner, his eyes reflecting his hurt and surprise. "Jim..."

"This isn't exactly the best part of town, especially at this time of night. What were you thinking? Or weren't you thinking at all?"

"Don't treat me like I commited some major crime or something. I told you, I just forgot where I parked. Everybody does it at least once."

"That's not the point! Don't you know what could have happened?"

"I don't need a lecture, man," Blair retorted in annoyance.

"Sounds like you do," Jim snapped back.

"You've got no business..." Blair began slowly, indignantly. He matched the detective's hard stare for a long, uncomfortable moment before seeing past the angry facade to the fear Jim was trying to hide. His gaze dropped down to his lap. "You're right," he admitted softly. "I should have gone back inside. Sorry."

Jim took a deep, calming breath, then exhaled loudly. "Me, too. It's been a really rough day, and then when I couldn't reach you..."

Blair nodded. "You got worried."

"Yeah." Jim smiled, shrugging and looking a little sheepish.

"It's okay, Jim. I understand."

"Uh, Chief?"

"Yeah?"

"I still want you to be more careful. I don't want to lose you."

With a smile, Blair reached out to pat Jim's arm, warmed at his friend's concern. "Thanks, Jim."

Jim nodded. "Let's go see if we can find that car of yours. I hope it's still there."

Blair's eyes widened. "You don't think someone would have stolen it, do you? I mean, a car like that is hard to find."

Jim tried to suppress his grin. "I don't think you have to worry about that, Chief."

"What do you mean? That car is a classic! Oh, stop laughing. It is!"

The blue and white truck began to move, leaving in its wake a trail of warm laughter.

 

~end~


End file.
